This invention relates to two motor drive systems, and more particularly to a control system for controlling the operation of the two motors in a dual wheel drive.
In many applications two motors are utilized to drive the apparatus. For example, in a power lawn mower, it is quite frequent to have separate and independent motors driving each of the drive wheels. Specifically, one motor drives the left wheel and a separate motor drives the right wheel. The two motors are controlled independently so that one of the motors can be caused to rotate faster than the other or, in some instances, in a reverse direction to the other motor. Such independent control of the two motors is important when desiring to turn in a direction or where one wheel is contacting a different type of surface material than the other wheel and must provide greater torque or speed in order to operate on its surface.
The same situation occurs in other types of drive systems as for example tractors, electric trucks, golf carts, and other similar vehicles. Also, in many toys there are provided separate motors for driving the left and right wheels.
While numerous systems are available for controlling such dual wheel drive systems, these have generally been found to be most complex, expensive, and resulting in costly manufacturing procedures and difficult repair situations.